zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass/VicGeorge2K9/Part 27
This part will take you through your final visit to the Temple of the Ocean King. Reaching the Temple With the Phantom Sword in hand, go back through Mercay Island Harbor and take the same path as you did before to the Temple of the Ocean King. Along the way Link and Ciela will find Linebeck standing alone brooding. He gives Link some parting words, saying that the boy's adventures gave him a taste of what it's like to be a hero. Ciela is rather surprised at Linebeck's seriousness and that he now calls her by name rather than insulting her. Perhaps Linebeck is starting to change. Inside the Temple We now have 20 minutes in the hourglass, but fortunately there's no more new floors we need to get through to reach our goal; just the same ones as the last visit. Step into the yellow portal to start off in the Sacred Crest Chamber with whatever time it took you to reach it before using the portal being deducted from your total time in the hourglass. With the Phantom Sword we can now strike down Phantoms by sneaking up behind them or luring them into following us into Safe Zones and then hit them in the back. Sacred Crest Chamber Just head through the open door and proceed into Basement 7. Basement 7 Use the same strategy as you did the last time you were here. Basement 8 Use the same strategy as you did the last time you were here. Basement 9 Now that we have the Phantom Sword, we can get the square crystal from the red Phantom simply by sneaking up behind him and striking it in the back. Again put the crystals on the pedestals in the correct order: square, circle (round), triangle. The door will open to the Elevator Chamber. Elevator Chamber There is a rumbling followed by a boom, which means we reached Basement 10. Basement 10 Use much of the same strategy as you did the last time you were here, but when you reach the Safe Zone at the other side of the gap on the south end of this floor, simply wait there for the Phantom patrolling the east passageway to come close to you, then strike it in the back. Basement 11 Now that we have the Hammer, we can skip much of the activity on this floor and just go straight to Basement 12 through the staircase at center east. Basement 12 At the dead end there is a catapult we can use to leap over the wall into the beginning of the hallway at the southeastern section. Of course, we do have the Phantom Eye to deal with, so shake him off and head for the Safe Zone at center east to escape both it and the Phantom. Before proceeding to getting the Force Gem in the northeastern section, take out the Phantom Eye with the Grappling Hook to get it off your back. Also in the northeastern section there's a floor button that we couldn't press earlier because we needed the Hammer. Give that button a good whack with it to disarm the spikes barring the door between the northeastern section and the center area. Before bringing the Force Gem to the pedestals, strike the red Phantom in the back as it moves around in patrol. The Force Gem that the gold Phantom is carrying is easier to get now. Just simply get behind it and strike it with the Phantom Sword and it's yours for the taking. With the Force Gem in the northwestern section, just wait for the blue Phantom to turn its gaze straight away from you before striking it down. Now all you have left are the Wizzrobes to deal with. Once all the Force Gems are on the pedestals, the door will open to Basement 13. Basement 13 This is just fighting three trios of Phantoms -- blue, red, and gold -- as they protect a door that's below the staircase we're on. Grab the red pot that's in the upper right corner and take it with you down the stairs to the lower right corner and break it so you have a safe spot to hide from the Phantoms, then lure them one by one toward you so you can strike them in the backs. When all three trios of Phantoms are destroyed, the door will open, and we now have access to the Temple Boss itself: Bellum. Go through the door and then go across the bridge, which will break away after being crossed. A blue portal will appear before the staircase that takes you to Bellum's chamber which will take you back to the first room of the Temple. Use it to save your game before proceeding onward to your destiny. NEXT: Bellum, the Ghost Ship, and Bellumbeck Category:Walkthroughs